memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Valas
(2260s(Kelvin timeline)) |Rank=Commander |Insignia=file:2250s alt cmd cmdr.png |affiliation=Federation Starfleet }} Valas was a female Romulan and first officer of the in the 23rd century of the Kelvin timeline. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) Biography Valas' parents were dissidents of the . Her parents escaped to the and then settled in Seattle where they had Valas. She would go on to join Starfleet, becoming a commander and first officer of the while cultivating an exemplary service record. In 2263, became the ship's interim captain. On their first mission out, Valas briefed him on the status of the bridge systems and that they were on course to the Pellion system. She later called Kirk to the bridge after the Endeavour picked up a distress signal from the before they warped to its location to investigate. Upon arrival however, they found only the Concord s shattered remains. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) After explained the Concord had been attacked by aliens known as the Borg, Valas sent a call for reinforcements before the Endeavour pursued the attacker. On the bridge, the crew tracked the Borg's ship trajectory to the site of the destruction of the before it changed course to Romulus. Though Valas cautioned Kirk against following the Borg into Romulan space. When the Endeavour tracked the Borg to a Federation outpost, Valas advised Kirk against immediate pursuit lest they incite a war and the colonists that needed medical aid. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) The Endeavour came to a halt at the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone where Valas informed Kirk that their requests for aid had gone unanswered, likely due to the Borg destroying the subspace relays in the sector, before and beamed aboard. In warp, the two revealed their theory that the Borg were searching for the Narada. Arriving at the Romulan world of Quirina VI, Valas was part of the away team that beamed down to confront the Borg. On the surface however, the Borg revealed their immunity to Starfleet phasers. Valas managed to wrestle a Borg away from Kirk, sparing him from assimilation before the crew beamed back aboard the Endeavour. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) After Kirk surrendered the Endeavour to gain access into Romulan space, Valas opined that, even if his plan succeeded, her people would never surrender a prize as valuable as the Endeavour. Following the defeat of the Borg sphere at Romulus, the Imperial Senate demanded that Valas remain on Romulus to undergo reconditioning as punishment for her parents crimes. Though Kirk protested, Valas willingly surrendered herself to the Empire to secure her crewmates' freedom. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) Placed in a cell, Valas was visited by Livia of the Tal Shiar. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) By the time of the , Valas had pledged loyalty to the Romulan Empire and accompanied Ambassadors Joltair and Pilok to the conference. Meeting Captain Kirk, she offered him a formal resignation from Starfleet claiming her parents were misguided in defecting from the Empire. After Joltair's death, Valas remained with Pilok as the female ambassador demanded that Shev Akria be turned over to Romulans as a suspect in Joltair's murder. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) After the true killer was revealed as the Tellarite ambassador Kintro, Kirk asked to speak with Valas again only for her to offer cryptic statements and non-answers. On their way home, the Endeavour bridge crew discussed Valas. Though was ready to write Valas off, Kirk believed there was more going on. ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which had destroyed Earth instead of , Valas served in Starfleet before defecting to her people, eventually wedding Nero when he fled to Romulus. Years later, she stood by her husband's side as they launched an attack on Vulcan whereupon she slew Jane Tiberia Kirk when the human attempted to seize control of the Narada. ( | | }}) Before Valas could activate the drill, she was shot from behind by Captain . She was presumably revived and returned to her original place in space/time once conceded defeat. ( | }}) Appendices category:romulans category:characters (alternate reality) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet first officers category:uSS Endeavour (NCC-1805) personnel